


Confessions

by charizardstan



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Bad Jokes, Coming Out, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Skiba, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardstan/pseuds/charizardstan
Summary: Matt comes out to Mark after they start dating





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I just want to reiterate that Matt is NOT trans and he also isn’t dating Mark. All of this is just for my own entertainment and thus, not real. If you’re anyone mentioned in this fic, please close your browser.
> 
> This fic briefly mentions some transphobia that occurs in relationships. No transphobic comments are actually made, but the intent is still there. If that bothers you, please read with caution or don’t read this at all.
> 
> Oh, this fic is obviously a prequel to Late.

Matt got out of the shower, feeling clean and refreshed after a great show.

The concert had gone well. Fans were eating them up, and their energy spurred the band on. After the show, a majority of the band members on the tour had gone out to eat at a nearby vegan place. They had a lot of laughs, and Matt got to enjoy a glass of wine with his friends.

It had been a great night, made better by the fact that Mark was staying on Matt’s bus that evening. The AC in his bus had busted, so he opted to stay in Matt’s bus, where he wouldn’t die from heat exhaustion. And Matt loved spending time with Mark, so he was kind of glad Mark’s bus was fucked up.

That is, until he knocked on the door of the tiny bathroom Matt was currently occupying.

“Hey man, did I leave my shower stuff in there?” 

“Uh, yeah you did. I’ll bring it out in a minute.” Matt answered. Mark hummed a response and Matt listened to his footsteps as he walked away. He was slightly worried Mark was going to ask to come in, because Matt didn’t have his packer with him and it would’ve been noticeable that he conveniently didn’t have a bulge there. 

He quickly got dressed and slipped into his bunk, putting his packer in place before heading out to sit with Mark. 

Matt plopped down on the opposite end of the couch that Mark was on. “Wanna watch a movie? You can pick.” 

Mark just nodded and put on The Addams Family. It was funny and it had the goth aesthetic that both of them enjoyed.

Plus, he wanted to see if a really bad pick up line based on the movie would work. He’d been flirting with Matt since he joined blink, and upped the ante when the tour started. Whether it be suggestive comments, or the slightest brush of the skin, nothing was working. So Mark was glad when his AC broke, because it meant he might be able to actually make some progress.

“Be the Gomez to my Morticia?” Mark joked. He knew it was lame, probably one of the lamest things he’d ever said, but he was desperate. None of his usual pick up lines were working, no amount of flirting was getting through to Matt. He just laughed it off and changed the topic. At least this way, Mark could see where he stood with Matt.

Matt choked on the water he was drinking. He tried to speak in between coughs, to no avail.

Once he recovered, Matt stared at Mark, who was staring nervously at him. “Are you joking or do you mean that?” He asked.

“I’m dead serious, Matthew.” The pair stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything. 

Finally, Mark broke. “Okay, god Matt, I really like you in a ‘I wanna date you’ type of way and none of my usual discrete methods are working.” He mentally braced himself, preparing for rejection. 

“Holy shit. Me too, I’ve liked you for so long now, and I thought you were joking whenever you did that.” Matt was rambling, and Mark thought it was super cute. He moved next to Matt, smiling softly.

“Well then, Mr. Matt Skiba, will you please accompany me on a date tomorrow morning, and perhaps be my boyfriend?” 

Matt leaned in and kissed him, resting his hand on Mark’s neck. After half a minute they pulled apart. “Of course. I’m sure we can find a cute diner in the next city. Or just get coffee. Either way, yes.” He beamed at Mark, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Thank fucking god. Do you maybe wanna go to bed then? It’s late and I’m personally exhausted.” Mark said. 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “I don’t fuck on the first date, Hoppus.” He did sometimes, but Mark didn’t need to know that. 

“God, Matt, I just meant cuddling. I’m too tired to fuck and or be fucked, at the moment. You don’t have to share a bed with me though, it’s totally cool.” Matt just laughed at him.

“Of course I’ll cuddle with you, as long as I get to be the little spoon.” He may be taller than Mark, and most people he’s dated, but he loved being the little spoon. “If you wanna go ahead, I’ll join you in a few.” Mark nodded, kissed Matt’s cheek, and basically skipped to the bunk area. 

Matt got up and scrambled to get his T shot ready. He didn’t want Mark to catch him. It would look bad for him, and if he explained what was really happening, Mark might not react well. 

Matt wanted to enjoy being in a relationship with Mark for a few days before it ended horribly. He texted the Trio guys, letting them know he was dating Mark and that he’d probably be calling them crying before the month was over.

“You’re such a fucking pessimist, Matt, Jesus. I don’t think Mark’s like that.” Dan replied. “I’m happy for you though, you deserve this.” Derek said something among the same lines.

He made quick work of getting ready for bed and finally joined Mark — his boyfriend. Matt hopped into the bunk next to him and sighed contently as Mark threw an arm over his waist. “Night Matty, I’ll try not to wake you up later.” Mark said, referring to his insomnia. 

“Yeah you won’t, I’m a heavy sleeper. Goodnight Markus.” 

Their date the next morning went well. They found a vegan place that served breakfast and had an unspoken agreement that that’s where they’d be going. The conversation was lighthearted and the food was delicious.

The rest of their day went smoothly. They spent most of the day goofing around backstage, which wasn’t unusual for them. Soundcheck, VIP, and the show went by without a hitch. Matt found that the “fucked Mark in a parking lot” line was a lot more entertaining to sing now that they were a couple. 

After the show, Mark had pressed him up against the door and kissed him so hard it made his head spin. Things got heated rather quick, and then simmered down once Matt slid a hand up Mark’s leg and rested his hand on Mark’s crotch. It hit Matt that he didn’t have that particular piece of anatomy, and he told Mark he didn’t really want to have sex. He did offer to blow Mark, which Mark felt bad about because he liked to return the favor but Matt insisted that he didn’t want anything. 

In the end, he let Matt blow him.

In the days to come, Matt had to make up reasons why he couldn’t have sex with Mark. They mostly consisted of lies about him being too tired, or that he wasn’t in the mood, or that he didn’t feel good. Mark was always respectful, and never pushed it. Matt was grateful for that.

But he knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable would happen. Mark would find out, one way or another, and probably dump him. 

The vast majority of his relationships had ended because he finally gave in and came out to them. Only a handful of his past significant others handled that tidbit of information well. Those relationships ended because Matt had a history of making bad choices. Some people had straight up told him that they didn’t have an issue with trans people, they just didn’t want to date one. And a few people he’d dated had ended it because they wanted to get dicked down. Which he could’ve still done, seeing as strap-ons exist. Those breakups stung the worst because he had to deal with bottom dysphoria on top of the sadness over being dumped.

If he got lucky, they could still be friends and he could stay in blink. He didn’t want to lose Mark entirely. He wouldn’t be happy about getting dumped by the man, but he knew he’d be miserable if they stopped talking altogether. 

He’d probably quit blink if that were to happen. If their friendship was ruined, there’s no way he could stay in the band with Mark. It’d be uncomfortable for all three of them and the fans would catch on that something was wrong.

On their night off, things got heated rather quickly and pretty soon both men were shirtless on the lounge in the back of the bus. They made out, often breaking apart to nip at each other’s skin, leaving bruises that would last for days. 

It went to shit just as quickly when Mark rested his hand on Matt’s thigh. Matt jumped back, sputtering out some excuse as to why he couldn't continue before rushing to the bathroom with a shirt in hand.

Mark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Matt was hiding something, he just couldn’t figure out what. Mark had overheard Matt jerking off in the shower one night, so he wasn’t sure why his boyfriend was so against having sex.

Obviously he’d never force Matt into anything, but Mark wanted him to be honest at the very least. Mark put on the other shirt, which was actually Matt’s shirt, and walked toward the bathroom.

“Matt? Matty we need to talk, please come out here.” He called. Mark heard rustling within the bathroom before Matt stepped out, looking scared shitless of the conversation to come. He held out his hand for Matt to hold, guiding him to the couch when he took it. 

“Matt, what’s going on? Did I do something, and that’s why you don’t want to have sex?” Matt shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything Mark, I just don’t want to have sex.” He could see the gears in Matt’s head running, searching for a justifiable excuse. “I don’t like fucking on tour buses. It’s awkward and cramped and I usually have my bandmates two feet away from me.”

“Valid, but we have the bus to ourselves, so we could fuck in the back lounge. Where we have space to stretch out. And you also jerk off when I’m five feet away in the kitchen and you’re in the bathroom, so.” Matt paled. He thought he’d been quiet.

“Matty, I don’t care about having sex. I’d like to, but I can live if we don’t. But I need you to be honest with me if this relationship is going to last.” 

Matt stayed silent for a while, thinking hard about what to do next. He felt like he’d end up single no matter what he did. If he came out, Mark could dump him for being trans. Or Mark could be a secret transphobe and think he’s an abomination, and then dump him. Matt felt his eyes well up at the thought of Mark hating him.

Mark softened his demeanor when he saw the tears in Matt’s eyes. “Matt, please talk to me.” He was worried about his boyfriend.

Matt bit his lip, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Mark, I’m transgender.” He braced himself for the heartbreak that would inevitably follow.

“Okay. You’re still Matt. The same Matt I’ve known and loved for years. Unless you don’t want to go by Matt, which in that case, the same person I’ve known and loved for years.”

Matt opened his eyes and stared at Mark with a shocked look on his face. “You’re not mad? You don’t hate me?”

“Jesus, Matt. I could never hate you. Like I said, I love you, and you being trans doesn’t change that.” Matt broke down at those words. Mark pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Mark held him for a while, whispering into his ear and rubbing his back or playing with his hair. Finally the sobs subsided and Matt pulled away to look at Mark. 

“Did you mean it? You really don’t care that I’m trans?” Matt asked. 

Mark nodded. “Of course not. That doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I love you for you, Matthew, not for your anatomy.”

“Oh my god, Mark. I love you so much.” He grabbed Mark’s face and kissed him. Mark kissed back fervently before pulling away. 

“Thank you for being honest with me, Matty. I know it wasn’t easy to come out to me, but I’m glad you did.” 

“I’m glad too. I really thought it’d be the end of our relationship, so I’m happy it turned out this way.” He said. Mark laid down against the couch, and Matt followed suit, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Can we continue this conversation later? I’m exhausted and you’re comfortable.” He murmured. 

“If I say yes will you answer any questions I have?” Mark raised an eyebrow, even though Matt couldn’t see it.

“I’m just gonna tell you everything and probably cover every question. You might not want to hear my entire life’s story, but I’ve never been able to talk to a significant other about this so I’d like to.”

“Yeah, I’d actually enjoy that. I like it when people open up to me, and I also love hearing you talk, so it’s a win win for me.” 

“And you have me laying on top of you, you’re basically the luckiest man on the planet.” Matt smirked.

“Ah, someone’s cocky.” Mark said.

“Gotta make up for what I don’t have.” Matt answered. Mark scoffed at him. 

“Shut up and take your nap, I’m supposed to have the witty comebacks around here.” They both laughed. Matt wriggled on top of Mark to get his phone, earning a whine from Mark. He ignored him in favor of snapping a quick picture of the two of them to send to the Trio guys

“I guess you were right.”


End file.
